<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talent Show by Caughtintherains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980986">Talent Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains'>Caughtintherains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, Talent Shows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate showing their talents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talent Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twenty-fourth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Talent Show</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>May 16, 1996</em>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p>On a loud Thursday evening at Young Futures Preschool located on the Upper East Side of New York City.</p><p> </p><p>The teachers and a couple of adults are moving frantically as they made final improvements for the upcoming show. The school's talent show was about to begin in just a few short minutes. Most of the student's parents are already settled in their seats, anticipating their offspring's respective appearance as the rest of the other parents were entering the doors of the venue.</p><p>Miss Knight, the children's teacher with the help her assistants were assembling the young performers. Asking them to form an orderly and straight line from the first to go on the stage to the last. She also gave comfort to certain ones that were nervous and anxious about being on stage, helping them to calm down. As the lights lit up and shone on the center stage, the master of ceremonies welcomed the guests and gave a few words. Miss Knight faced her students and gave them a short pep talk to encourage them and wished them good luck.</p><hr/><p>First up was the pair of Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. </p><p>As the two of them entered the stage they earned a round of applause from the audience, with Nate and Serena's own parents being the loudest. Nate wore a magician's outfit that included a black jacket over a shirt and red bowtie, his head covered by a black top hat and a red cape hanging from his back while Serena wore a stunning red outfit and black boots dazzled with sequins.</p><p>Nate declared to the people watching them that he will do perform a trick that will make Serena disappear, then they began. With a bright smile, Serena got inside a large, heavy closet like furniture as per Nate's command. Serena waved to the crowd as her partner closed the doors of the closet that she was in. Waving his wand around while saying a few his practiced magic words, Nate made a big show earning a amused responses. The young magician then grinned at his audience then confidently opened the closet doors, revealing that his assistant has really disappeared. </p><p>With a burst of loud applause and impressed noises, Nate closed the doors again then said a few magic words. Afterwards, he opened them again and Serena appeared inside the closet. They held hands and and gave a huge bow in sync then proceeded to return backstage, giving way to the next performer.</p><hr/><p>A few acts later, the duo of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass were the next one to perform.</p><p>Cheers and whistles were heard as the both of them walked towards the center of the stage where a white shiny black piano and a stand up microphone were waiting for them. Chuck sported a white suit with a black bowtie while Blair donned a sparkling white night gown with shining gems attached to it. </p><p>Chuck sat on the piano's chair and settled his fingers on the ebony and ivory keys of the instrument while Blair stood in front of the microphone taking a deep breath. The novice young pianist cleared his throat then started pressing certain keys to start intro the song. As she heard her partner begin playing the song, Blair sang the first line of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. Chuck and his partner smoothly went through their well rehearsed song without any flaws. </p><p>Finishing the last words of the song, Blair and Chuck gave each other huge grins and proceeded to hold hands to prepare for their ending. They gave the crowd a low bow as the people praised them and shouted their bravos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>